


Taught Me To Bloom

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's a bit morbid to make flower crowns from the flowers people set on your grave, but Allison doesn't much care that it's morbid. Scott and Derek don't judge her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taught Me To Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedkiare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/gifts).



> I wrote this as a prompt from a post I made on tumblr. Title from [Hospital Flowers by Owl City](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/owlcity/hospitalflowers.html). Enjoy. <3

“A bit morbid, don't you think?”

Allison looks up from the disassembled bouquet of flowers turned into flower crowns. “Don't want them to go to waste,” she says with a shrug as she weaves the another flower into a half finished crown.

Derek crouches down to sit down beside her, leaning against her gravestone. “Could have left them on another grave that has no flowers,” he offers, playing devil's advocate as he picks up the bouquet he had left.

“Scott said that too, but I thought it'd be rude to get rid of the all the flowers people left me,” Allison replies. “I'll just make the pack flower crowns.”

“Your logic's a bit skewed there, Argent.”

Allison shrugs. “Dead girls don't need to make sense.”

Derek cringes. “Don't talk like that in front of Scott,” he admonishes, handing her more flowers.

“I don't,” she murmurs, tying off one flower a little too violently that it snaps, and she places the crown down unhappily.

“Speaking of Scott,” Derek begins, trying to get her mind off her frustration, “where did he go?”

Allison smiles then sighs as she sets the crown aside to take apart another bouquet. “He saw that I kept destroying flowers halfway through a crown after my patience would run thin and decided to get me some craft wire.”

Derek can't help sharing her smile at Scott's gesture. “He's thoughtful like that.”

“Who's thoughtful?” Scott asks behind them as he lowers the small bag of craft supplies between Allison and Derek before handing her an iced coffee.

With a giggle, Allison reaches up to bring Scott's lips to hers. “You are,” she tells him before settling back down to take a sip of her drink. “You're the best.”

Scott rubs the back of his neck then pulls out a paper bag from behind his back to drop in Derek's lap. “I figured you'd be here too, Mr. Sweet Tooth,” he states, walking around the gravestone to sit in front of both of them.

Derek snorts as if unimpressed as he peeks into the bag. “My favorite,” he says quietly he pulls out the double chunk chocolate, walnut cookie. “And I don't have a sweet tooth.”

Allison snorts into her coffee and tries to hide the laughter with a coughing fit. Derek glares at her, but it only makes her laugh harder. Scott just tries to stay out of it, though his mouth his already upturned into a small grin. With a huff, Derek takes a bite out of his cookie.

“So, you two going to help me make flower crowns before all these flowers wilt?” Allison asks, spreading out the flowers and the craft wire between them.

“Don't know how good mine will look, but I'll give it a try,” Scott answers, grabbing the bouquet Stiles left. “Allison has to do Lydia's, because she'll never wear it otherwise.”

“Speak for yourself,” Derek mutters, putting the rest of his cookie in his mouth then starts weaving flowers together quite masterfully.

Allison and Scott stare at him in awe until he finishes the first crown. “What?” Derek asks defensively as sets the crown for Kira aside. “I had two sisters, and I was the middle child.”

“Oh my god,” Allison says with a giggle. “I bet you got roped into all the girly games as a kid.”

Derek flushes and shakes his head. “Cora was a tomboy for the most part, and Laura wasn't all that girly either. The flower crowns were for...mother's day.”

Allison falls silent, quietly scooting closer and putting a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder while Scott grabbed his hand to lace their fingers. “I'm fine,” Derek says quietly, but he doesn't let go of Scott's hand or tell Allison to move away. “It's nice to talk about my family sometimes. This was a happy memory.”

Scott rubs a thumb over Derek's palm. “You know, I think my mom would like a flower crown,” he says as he grabs the biggest bouquet: the one he had left on Allison's grave. “Bet we can make her one out of mine.”

“Don't think you're not getting a flower crown, mister,” Allison teases as she takes the bouquet. “These are pack flower crowns; everyone is getting one.”

“Well, as long as Derek's suffering with me,” Scott replies jokingly as he lets go of Derek's hand with one last squeeze, so they can start weaving flowers again.

“I'm making sure your crown is the biggest,” Derek promises with a smirk.

“And yours is going to be pink,” Scott shoots back, biting back a laugh.

Allison rolls her eyes and gets back to work on the flower crown for Lydia, smiling as her boys tease and flirt. They get through all the flowers in an hour or so, and her eyes start to get heavy. She decides to rest her head on Derek's shoulder, only for a moment. 

When she opens them again, Derek's carrying her to his car as he and Scott talk quietly, shoulder to shoulder. She sighs contentedly, closing her eyes again. Lately, she tires out easily, and though Allison hates being treated like she'll break, she's glad Derek and Scott have her back when she needs them. 

“Don't forget to put the crowns in the fridge when we get back to the loft,” she tells them with a yawn.

Scott nods, holding up the bag of crowns carefully. “I got it. Go back to sleep. We'll have a pack meeting later and hand them out.”

Allison grins before she snuggles up against Derek's chest to doze off again, looking forward to the pack meeting in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Suck it, hate anon. I turned anon off. I didn't feel like the spam in my e-mail inbox, so. Sorry to any nice anons. I'll appreciate any kudos. <3


End file.
